


Final Straw

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, Past Lovers, Sabaody Archipelago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Ah,” The word draws Law’s attention backwards and his eyes find the owner of the near sigh. Basil Hawkins, just as he appears on his poster, is standing behind him with a face of stone.How tiring,Law thinks,to put so much energy in just to look like that.“Trafalgar Law. You must be it.”





	Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codedredalert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/gifts).

> For my dear friend Red and their baby ship the S.S. Lawkins.

Law yawns. Foot bouncing in an uneven rhythm; a stuttered up and down, twitching every so often. He’s bored. Restless. Needs something to occupy him as the Tang gets coated. Something he tries not to think about, or he’ll just get irritated again. 

It’s a submarine. It already goes underwater, that’s why he got it. Now to have to pay to get it coated just so he can go even deeper? It’s annoying at best. 

Though, it’s been nice to be on Sabaody. Well, perhaps not “nice”, maybe more akin to interesting. With all of the newest generation gathered on the island, Law has had a lot to do. Quietly scoping out the others. Gathering wanted posters and information which each location he strolls into. 

“Ah,” The word draws Law’s attention backwards and his eyes find the owner of the near sigh. Basil Hawkins, just as he appears on his poster, is standing behind him with a face of stone. _How tiring_, Law thinks, _to put so much energy in just to look like that._ “Trafalgar Law. You must be it.” 

Law turns, legs still crossed but his foot stops it’s motion. This could be what he’s looking for. Something to cure his boredom on this godforsaken island while the rest of his crew is fucked off shopping somewhere. Depends on what the straw man wants. 

“Be what, Basil? Did the stars tell you to come bother me?” Law asks and watches Hawkin’s lips tighten in irritation, “No? The moon then?” 

“Don’t test my patience Trafalgar or you’ll soon regret it.” Hawkins responds, hands twitching gently at his side, “The _cards_ speak truths and I follow them. This morning I was told I would run into an interesting prospect, but it would be one that may prove difficult. I believe that would be you.” 

How he wished the cards brought him something else today. Maybe a nice meal. A moment of introspection. Anything but dealing with the man in front of him. Eyes dark under the brim of his hat. 

Though he can’t deny Law doesn’t intrigue him. 

“So, what’s the prospect you seek?” Law asks, a small smirk starting to play at his lips, “A sparring match? Maybe you can tell me my future. Perhaps a quick f-”

“I do not know, Trafalgar. Only that our paths were to cross. Cards cannot tell all, only give us a glimpse into what may be.” Hawkins sighs, cards anxiously shuffling in his hands. A habit he wishes he could quit but very well knows he won’t, “Now, what sort of trouble are you inciting on this archipelago?” 

Law tilts his head in thought. Fingers gently twisting his earrings in his ear and he looks around the open street. What sort of trouble _could _he incite is probably a better question. Sabaody is a hotbed of activity and with the slave auction only two days away Law hasn’t considered how to pass the time yet. 

“Now, now Hawkins. I’m here just as you probably are; trying to get your ship coated and continue on the grandline. For someone who has so much faith—none of it is being given to me.” Law says resting his elbows on his knees, placing his smirk atop it like a crown. “Ask the cards.” 

Hawkins narrows his eyes at Law for a moment. He knows that the man in front of him is teasing him, but he may be right. Perhaps they could lend some answers to this questionable encounter that he’s found himself in. Focus drawing pinpoint in his mind, Hawkins pulls the cards in front of himself. Shuffling them quickly, letting them weave within each other before settling back into a deck. 

“Doesn’t that take more energy than it’s worth?” Law asks, his head lifting to watch closer, “If you need me to cut the deck-” 

Room extends from Law’s hand; a fluttering blue that swallows Hawkins up in an instant. Hawkins feels the gentle pull of the energy on his hands; a power over his cards makes them struggle to stay put in front of him as Law curls his fingers inward. 

“Trafalgar.” Before the word is fully out of his mouth, straw is wrapped around Law’s hand, a firm cuff biting into the skin, “Do you truly not value your life?” 

Law blows out a sigh dropping Room at once. A low mutter of a word not quite reaching Hawkins’ ear before his straw fully retracts. He can’t say he doesn’t hope for a sign to cut Law down. It would probably save him some trouble in the long run after all. 

The cards spread into the air in front of him, their glow a bright purple in the direct sun. He takes a breath, lets his eyes meet Law’s and turns the card over. _Page of Swords._ Interesting indeed. 

“So? What do the spirits say?” Law asks leaning back on his hands, foot once again bobbing. He’s about two minutes from dying from boredom and wonders just how tortured Hawkins’ crew are for dealing with him on a daily basis. “Are they telling you to start scoping out an inn? Or am I in for something much worse?” 

“There are no spirits.” Hawkins says pushing the cards back together before tucking them away, “Page of Swords was drawn. A curious card.” 

Hawkins feels his chest tighten for a moment. What curiosities? What discoveries? Why this man? 

“How so?” Law asks, adding another question onto the pile, “Do I only have a week to live? To die by your sword?” 

Hawkins flips his hand gently, retrieving the aforementioned card from his deck. Before returning it back in front of him, he narrows his eyes once more at Law. Giving another quick flick the card flies out, smacking Law across the cheek. Behind it, a slim red line of blood follows. 

Hawkins doesn’t _like_ to use his cards this way. After all, the acidity of the blood can damage the cards and he rather likes this set.

Licking his thumb, Law lets out a low chuckle, “Alright, I deserved that I suppose. Now, please explain before I lose too much interest and go drink.” Swiping it across the wound, Law keeps his eyes on Hawkins. His dark eyes gleam beneath the brim of his hat with excitement. Anticipation. Curiosity. 

Something Hawkins has been made aware of but is surprised by, nonetheless.

“It is that of a curious nature. It means that our paths have crossed because we are to discover something about ourselves. Delve deeper.” Hawkins explains, irritation coloring the edges, “So, again I ask. What are you doing here Trafalgar? Beyond trying to get to the grandline, why are you _here_?” 

A grin stretches across Law’s face. Wider than the ones before and Hawkins wishes so badly any other card was drawn this morning. Anything that wouldn’t lead him to this. 

“What? You’re not happy to see me after last time? I thought it was good.” Law says, a fake sadness around the edges, “Now that we’re both dealing with higher bounties, bigger sights, are you too good for me?” 

Hawkins hums a reply. A little too quick for Law’s tastes it appears because he’s now standing. The movement smooth and fast from where he was once lounged so casually. It makes Hawkins swallow; a noise that doesn’t get past Law.

“Come now,” Law murmurs and the street surrounding them falls away. All that is there to Hawkins is the sound of Law’s voice. The sensation of a hand stroking his hair back to tuck behind his ear. Law’s lips warm on the edge, teeth grazing the soft pale skin. Hawkins resists the shudder kept in his chest while waiting for Law to continue, “I think we could be a great pair. Can’t you run the numbers? Tell me the possibility of me getting you to come with me tonight?” 

Hawkins mouth is dry. A desert in the wake of an ocean that is Law, begging him to relent to his waters. The color deep and unknowing; rough and dangerous as he can nearly see the current dragging beneath that could sweep him away in a second. 

He could let it...if he wanted. 

Drown in that very sea before him and never look back. Taking all that comes with it the good and the bad. The pain and the pleasure. 

“Tick tock, straw man. I don’t have all day.” Law purrs and lets his hand curl a little tighter onto Hawkins’ neck. 

By now he’s surprised his crew hasn’t found him. That officials haven’t come to deal with these two prized pirates standing completely still in the middle of a street. Law sighs and as his hand falls away, Hawkins catches it. An outcome that apparently surprised Law given the small huff that passes from his lips. 

“Is this all you truly want, Trafalgar? Is this your curiosity?” Hawkins says in a tone louder than he would care for. It comes off much stronger than he desires, and yet, it seems like just enough to pull Law. 

“Perhaps.” The answer is short, but in it so much is said. Law’s lips biting around the word trying to keep the rest trapped behind for Hawkins ears never to hear, “I’m not asking for much.” 

“I’d argue the opposite.” Hawkins replies, “You’re asking for something that could potentially end far worse than if we just parted ways right now.”

“The cards tell you that?” Law’s responses are quick. Like small slashes of a sword while he’s backed into a corner. He’s not giving up any time soon and Hawkins can feel his patience withering away. An answer is needed. Now. 

“Answer me, Trafalgar. Is this what you want? I won’t take your avoidance any longer, chess isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” Hawkins nearly hisses, his hand curling harder around Law’s, so similar to his straw before, but this is different. Law can feel the pulse heavy within him. The thrumming of his heart loud when Law draws focus to it. 

“It is.” Law says quietly. Serious. “And you? Is this your curiosity?” 

“Indeed.” Hawkins returns with the same tone and drops Law’s hand from his grip, “So now?” 

“The usual. Dusk. Area 72.” Law smiles shoving his hands back into his pocket, the other hand balancing Kikoku onto his shoulder, “Don’t be late.” 

Hawkins watches Law go. His thin frame slipping into the bustling crowd, only the top of his nodachi standing as a signal of where he is. The cards in Hawkins hand quiver, a pulling desire begging to be read. Instead of pulling them, he goes against judgement, pressing them back into his waist. 

Making the cards hold their fortune only for the future to reveal; one that he hopes ends well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
